Like A Mother
by Sodapopxxx
Summary: Ever since Damian's father's death, he was taking care of by a woman he had known for some time. He learns to see the world in a new prespective, with her help of course. Contains some Marvel & DC characters
1. Chapter 1

She stood by the window and looked down at the city. She was covered in rain from head to toe. She knew that it would get her sick staying in her clothes but at the moment she didn't mind. She watched as the rain hit her apartment window, to her it was graceful and elegant. She pressed her hand against her window gently as she feared she might break her window with her inner strength.

She was so caught up with the raindrops that she almost forgot about the angry ten year-old standing behind her.

"Do you know what time it is? Its past midnight! You said you'd be here at nine! Not midnight, nine!" he exclaimed as she turned around to look down at him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Damian?" she said with a smile knowing he would yell back at her, but for some odd reason… he didn't. he sighed.

"I was worried about you, ok?" he said as he turned and walked away. She then grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around him. It bothered him that her clothes were wet for a moment but he let it go and allowed her to hold him.

Damian wasn't like most kids with their "normal" childhood. He grew up with a mother who didn't show any type of affection towards him. He never heard the words "I Love You" until Camille, his new legal guardian, says it to him. Normally, Damian would push away, but with Camille he felt safe with her.

"You don't have to worry about me, that's my job to do Sweetie." she said softly as she held his small body. With this said and done, he went back to his room to go to bed, after Camille kissed him on the cheek goodnight.

After a shower, she walked to the kitchen only to find a ten year-old who should have been in bed by now sitting at the counter drinking a glass of water. She walked toward him and sat next to him.

"You know something? You remind me of your father so much. Stubborn as hell and never listened to anyone but yourself." she said as she got an apple from the center of the counter and took a bite out.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"At the bar downstairs, you know that Damian." she said coolly as she took another bite from her apple.

"You're lying. Today's your day off. Where were you all day?" he asked, she could tell that he was getting irritated.

"Do you really want to know?" she said in a tone that Damian never heard Anais use before. She quickly turned to him and had an expression on her face that he never seen before, an almost animal like expressions but just in her eyes.

"Damian… I'm not what you think I am…" she said as she leaned on the counter on the other side of Damian.

"What do you mean?" he asked scared of the answer.

"I'm-" out of nowhere, she grabbed a pistol and aimed it at the front door. Bursting in was non other than The Red Hood, Jason Todd.

"Todd!" Damian exclaimed as he busted through the door.

"I thought I'd find you here, Camille." Jason said coolly. Damian let out a growl.

"Don't you dare touch her Todd! If you even dare, I'll-"

"What kill me? You've said that to me so many times, and I'm still alive and kicking." Jason chuckled. Without taking a minute to think, Damian charged at Jason. Before he could get a hold of Jason's neck, an invisible wall appeared in front of him as he ran into and feel on the floor.

"Let the boy have his fun, Camille. I want to see him do something to me." Jason said as he walked towards the fridge. Damian was still in a bit of shock. _Where did that wall come from?_ he asked himself as he looked around the room.

"Camille? Where did that-"

"I wanted to tell you, but someone had to interrupt me to break into my apartment and steal my beer." she said as she was obviously talking to Jason as he raided her fridge to find himself a beer.

"You know Todd?" Damian said as he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"Jason? Ya, we're friends, but I don't understand why he had to break in instead on knocking like a normal human being!" she exclaimed as she got an apple and threw it at his back. He arched back, hitting his head on the fridge as he was still looking in the fridge.

"OW! I wanted to see you react!" he said as he placed his hand on his back where Camille had just hit him.

"What are you, Camille?" Damian said, in almost a scared tone that he was afraid of showing to Camille.

"A Mutant." she said as she sighed and put her gun away and sat down at the counter.

"Like The Wolverine?" Damian asked.

"Ya, he's Camille daddy." Jason said as he got his beer out her fridge and leaned on the counter.

"The Wolverine? But if he had any children, it would say in his records." Damian said as he knew only for the fact that everyone who has met his father, he did a background check on.

"My father and I are rather close, but since I choose not to wear a mask like most superheroes, its safer to say that my father is dead. So he doesn't get hurt."

"What's you powers?" Damian asked as he was now interested.

"I can gain any power from any mutant or superhuman by just a touch." she said proudly.

"And how do you know this idiot? By my father?"

"Yep. I lived with your father for a bit when Jason was boy wonder. Since then I guess you can say that me and Jay here are pretty close."

"Hmm… so my guardian is a mutant?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, better you than Grayson." she let out a laugh.

"Why is that?"

"Because Grayson is an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2, Kids

"Is he asleep?" Jason asked as he now was watching tv in the living room. Camille slowly closed Damian's door and walked to the living room.

"Yeah, now he is." she said as she took a seat next to him.

"Good, I didn't want him to hear our convo."

"What conversation?"

"The one we are going to have."

"Him."

"Damian?"

"Yeah. Why did you take him in?"

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Don't try to dodge this question, Camille. Why didn't you let Grayson take him?" his tone changed. It almost sounded as a demand to know. She let out a brief sigh.

"Because I see myself in him. I know we don't have anything in common. I mean look at me and him. I still have my father and he doesn't. He was disowned by his mother and my mother died. Even with that, I still see myself in that boy somehow." she simply said as she leaned her head back on the couch.

"Sorry when I barged in here. I just wanted to know if you would really shot me." she chuckled.

"I'm smarter than you think Jason Todd. Much, much, much smarter. The sun will be up soon, should you go home?"

"I don't have a home, I just find places to stay at."

"Says the man that died and came back. Such a rebel." he chuckled.

"Does it turn you on?" he asked flirtatiously as he leaned towards her.

"Not even a little." she laughingly said. "I just think that everyone deserves a second chance. I mean look at you." she simply said as she turned to him.

"Me? What about me?" he asked.

"You died and came back. If that's not a second chance then I don't know what is." she said as she laid her head on his lap and he placed his hand on her head.

"You never did tell him how you reacted when you found out I had been killed. How did you feel?"

"How do you think I felt? I couldn't believe it. I wanted to kill Joker but for what? If I killed him, it wouldn't have brought you back. You're like a big brother to me, Jay." he chuckled at her last comment.

"Big brother, huh? So when you finally pop out a kid, I'm going to be an uncle?" he chuckled out.

"Actually, having Damian here with me makes me want a normal family."

"Well first you would need a man to start this family." he jokingly said. With this said, she punched his manhood and quickly stood up and walked down the hallway. He quickly groaned from the pain and held himself.

"Good night, asshole." she said as she walked to her room.


	3. Chapter 3, Breakfast

"You didn't answer me last night."

"Huh?" Camille asked as she turned around from the stove.

"You didn't answer my question last night." he repeated. "where were you?"

"On patrol in New York." she said as she turned back around to finish the eggs she was making for Damian and herself.

"New York? You drove all the way over there?" he asked curiously.

"No, silly. I teleported there." she said as she served Damian then herself. She took a seat next to him and she began to eat.

"Does Grayson know?" he asked as he took a bite from his food.

"Knows what? That I'm a mutant? Yeah, everyone does. I just didn't want you to know cause when I met you, you were very judgmental."

"I'm sorry." he mumbled under his breathe as he lowered his head down. She patted his head.

"Aww, don't worry hun. Hey can I ask you something?" she asked. Even though his head was down, he knew she was smiling. Just something about her always made Damian spirit rise up. He looked up to her to see her beautiful smile that was on her lips.

"Sure."

"How would you feel about me having a baby? Can you see me being pregnant?" his eyes widened. Baby?

"You can't have a kid, Camille!" she had a shocked expression on her face. He saw it and tried to hold back his jealously. He turned the other way, not facing her.

"Why do you even want a kid? Aren't I enough for you?" at that moment, he felt her warm embrace from behind.

"It was just a thought, sweetie. Even if I do have a baby, it would never replace you." he could feel his eyes grow hot, but he didn't want Camille, especially Camille, see him shed a tear. She suddenly gasped. He looked at the clock. Shit. He was going to be late for school.


	4. Chapter 4, You

"What a boring night." complained Damian as she stood on the rooftop of a Gotham apartment building. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Would you rather be with Camille?" asked Dick as he walked towards the boy.

"Actually, she's working right now and I can't hang out at the bar with her. Hey Grayson?" Damian asked as he used his binoculars to look around Gotham.

"Hmm? What? You see something?"

"No, I think Camille is thinking of starting a family soon."

"W-what?" Dick flushed underneath his cowl.

"Yeah. She asked me how would I feel if she had a baby this morning."

"And what did you say?" Damian fell silent.

"I told her she couldn't have a kid."

"Why?"

"Why not? I see her as a great mother."

"Absolutely! She would be an amazing mother… but… I just can't loose her either."

"Damian… if she has a baby, she isn't just going to throw you away."

"How do you know?" Damian's voice cracked, he looked away from Dick, afraid he might see his eyes water up.

"Because I've known Camille long enough to know how she is."

"Hmm… hmm? Hey! Batman look!" explained Damian as he pointed at a black figure running a couple rooftops away. Without a second thought, Damian ran towards it without Dick's consent. Damian caught up to the figure and tackled her down.

"You." he couldn't believe it. As he was stared at her, he could hear Dick running towards them.

"Robin! What the hell are you- thinking? Camille is that you?" Dick asked as he was only feet away from them. She grew a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Its me." Damian was still surprised. She stood up. She was wearing all black, black boots with black tight pants, with a black tank top with a black leather jacket. She had her hair up is a ponytail. She helped Damian up and dusted him off.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Damian finally asked.

"This is my work." she simply said. No matter how laidback she was and how she would always try to dodge the questions he asked, he never imagine himself acting the way he acts towards Dick and others.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked her.

"Waiting."

"For?" Damian asked.

"Me." said a voice of a man from the darkness around them. Both Dick and Damian looked around, as for Camille, she just stood there with her hand on her hip and a sly smile on her face.

"Dad, you're scaring them." Camille coolly said. From the darkness, step out a muscular man. He wore a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was wearing denim pants and I cowboy hat on. He took a drag from his cigar and exhaled.

"Damian, I want you to met my father."


	5. Chapter 5, Blind

Damian watched as the man in front of him eating (if that's what he calls eating) takeout that Camille had ordered. The Wolverine. Well, it wasn't what Damian expected from him. He actually seemed… normal. This was totally messing with Damian's mind. He could actually see that father-daughter connection he and Camille shared.

"So how's everything at the mansion?" Camille asked as she played with her food with her chopsticks.

"Good, actually. They all miss them, don't see why you don't move back there or at least move close by. Maybe move in with Murdock." her father said as he slurped up his noodles.

"You know I can't dad, I have a responsibility now." she said as she was clearly taking about little Damian.

"I didn't say you can't bring him, obviously I brought you with me everywhere."

"Yes but I can't have Damian leave Gotham. Gotham needs him." after being in his own little world, Damian snapped out of it.

"Wait, what's going on?" Damian said and both Camille and her father looked at her.

"How would you feel moving to New York? With Camille of course." her father asked him. Damian's eyebrow crocked a bit.

"Then how would I get here? To patrol the city with Grayson?" before her father got to answer, she jumped it.

"Don't worry about that honey, my father just misses seeing me around the mansion is all. He's a bit drunk actually." Camille said with a smile and patted her father's head. "We aren't moving." Her father let out a grunt.

"Well at least visit us sometimes, and bring the kid too." he grunted out.

"I do visit though." she argued.

"Visiting Murdock isn't very visiting, its one night standing."

"It isn't one night standing if we've done it more than once!" she implied, her face began to redden.

"Wait, who is this Murdock?" Damian asked.

"Camille's boyfriend." he threw out there

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my friend!" she pointed out.

"A friend that you sleep with?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Dad, you shouldn't be talking!"

After all their bickering, Damian spoke.

"Who is Murdock?" he repeated.

"A friend of mine. Um, what my father said is true, we've done things that friend usually don't do, but he **is **my friend. He lives in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan, New York."

"New York? So when you came home that night, you were with him?"

"Yes." she admitted.

"Wow, well you shouldn't really sneak out to see him, why not invite him over." Camille gave him a shocked expression.

"You'd let me do that?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean I want to meet this Murdock guy. To make sure he's an ok guy for you hang around with." he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you see it that way and I'm glad you're actually wanting to meet him… but there's one problem." she sighed out.

"Hmm? What's that?" he asked.

"He's blind, Damian."


	6. Chapter 6, Love

He thought back years ago, when he met her. How he thought and knew he would never have her.

"Tiger!" Camille exclaimed. It brought Dick back to reality. Today was his wedding day.

Camille was helping him fix his tie. He didn't want this, but he didn't want to keep leading Kory on. He knew she wanted to get married. So he proposed, when deeply his feelings for Kory where simply sexual. He sighed.

Camille patted down Dick and looked up to him.

"You ready, Grayson?" she asked him. She wore a baby blue short strapless dress, which matched his tux. How it hugged her body beautifully. On her hands she wore white laced fingerless gloves and a white laced necklace with a white rose on it. Her makeup was simple and her hair was simply curled a bit, but in his opinion, anything she did was amazing.

She turned him around to look at himself at the mirror. Damn. He had hoped for all this to be a fucked up dream. The girl he always loved, helping him out with _**his **_wedding. He had to tell her.

"Camille I-"

"I know you are nervous, Tiger, but its too late to turn back." she smoothly said. She tiptoed a bit, and kissed him on the cheek.

When Kory walked down the isle, Dick was stunned. He couldn't deny how beautiful, how exotic she was. But that's not the point. The point was that he didn't love Kory. Now she stood in front of him. Smiling like a villain. Excited to marry the man that truly doesn't love her.

"Richard Grayson, do you take Kory, as your lovely wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" the pastor asked Dick, waiting for an answer. The room feel silent. What was he to do? He couldn't marry someone he didn't love, it was. It would also be wrong to just leave Kory at the alter. What has he gotten himself into? He looked at Kory, who was trying to keep her smile. Then he looked behind him, to Wally, his best friend and his best man. Finally he looked at Camille, who was sitting with Damian at the groom side. She smiled at him and that was his answer.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." with that said, he walked out.

"I can't believe Grayson just left. Wonder where he went." Damian went on as Camille, Wally and himself entered the apartment.

"Well wherever he is, he should stay away from Kory. She seemed pissed." Wally added on.

"Seemed pissed? She was pissed." Damian went further on. While Damian and Wally went on about the wedding. Camille then noticed something. She noticed the shower running. She slowly walked in the bathroom only to find the runaway groom sitting in the shower, fully clothed.

She slowly closed the door, without Damian or Wally noticing. She walked up to him and reached her arm out to him.

"Tiger. You're going to catch a cold sitting in the water." she said trying to grab his attention.

"I didn't mean to do all this Camille. Kory must hate me ." he murmured. The room was getting stuffy, as he had the hot water on.

"Well, she isn't very happy. She's pissed.-"

"I didn't love her, Camille. It was just sex, I didn't want to-"

"Come on Tiger, lets get you dried up." she turned off the water and helped him up. She got a towel that were in the cabinets, and placed it on top of his hair. He just looked blankly at her as she dried his hair.

"Camille, I love you." he murmured under his breath. She looked up to him in confused fashion.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I love you. I've always loved you. Call me sick, but every time I'm with you, I never want to let you go."

"Tiger, you're in shock, you're just saying that." she added.

"Camille I said I love you! Why is it so hard for you to except it? Why can't I be with you?" he exclaimed, holding her by her shoulders, having her look him in the eyes.

"Because if you really wanted me, you would do a little more to have me-" he leaned in, and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes went wide. What was he doing? Was this all real?

He broke the kiss and looked at her. Without thinking about it, she grabbed him by his collar and locked her lips with his. He picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter. His lips trailed down her neck and he began to unzip her dress when someone knocked on the door which made them freeze.

"Camille? Are you taking a shower?" Damian asked from the other side.

"Um yeah Damian, I going to take a long one." she answered back trying to keep calm.

"Alright then, West and I are going to go out and eat, you want anything?"

"Bring me whatever Damian!."

"Alright, bye." they waited till they heard the door open and closed, and a bit after that to make sure they were alone. They then looked at each other.

"You are going to catch a cold with these wet clothes on Tiger." Camille said as she broke the silent. He smiled.

"Want to take them off for me?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"Hell yeah." with that said, she hopped off the counter, and walked down the hallway. When he looked down the hallway, everything, except her black lace underwear, was on the floor. Her back facing him. She turned to him.

"Coming Tiger?"

"You know it."

She grabbed onto his shirt as he pushed her on top of the bed, she brought him down with her. She first took of his coat, then his ruffled up white shirt. Her lips were on his, biting his bottom lip every time they would break their kisses.

When he entered her, he could feel her whole body shiver in pleasure. She let out a small moan and grabbed onto his shoulders. Both their moans fill the air. He held her closely as he pulled in and out of her. Both his and her body filled with a sensation that words couldn't truly explain the feeling. He began to go faster, thus her releasing her final moan like scream and his releasing himself deep inside her. Both panting as if they had ran ten miles together. His body went numb and he fell on the side of her.

He caressed her hair as she laid her head on his chest. He held her, and they slowly feel asleep.


	7. Chapter 7, Redo

So in my stories, like "Like A Mother" and "The Beginning" were you meet my OC. Camille. Well after a long time thinking about it, I decided to change her name and explain her a bit more.

Her new name is Eliott Marie Howlett. Ellie for short. I don't think her attitude is the way I wanted to have it, I wanted her attitude to be kinda sweet but also energetic and a natural thrill seeker. She also has a positive attitude.

That's just part of her personality. She is an antihero, but most of the time she is doing more good than bad. With knowing hand to hand combat and other fighting skills, she could really hurt someone without using her powers.

With the subject of her powers, there are many powers she possesses. She possesses the power to control fire (instead of orangey-red color, its more of a blue color). She also has the ability to use telekinetic and teleport to place to place. She could also change people's thoughts and make them do things, even implant fake memories and manipulate them (much like her mother's powers but a bit more advanced). Like her father, she has the power to heal at a fast rate, but unlike her father, it doesn't effect her memories. With the help of her healing factor, she stopped aging at the age of 18.

When she was born, her hair was jet black and grayish blue eyes with her parents, but when her powers manifested themselves, her hair quickly changed chocolate brown and her eyes turned golden brown. Her skin is an ivory tone.

She often considers herself as a mutt and or hybrid (wolf and fox ) because of her mother and father.

This is a new thing I will add into my upcoming series, Kara Lynn Howlett. Named after Supergirl, Kara is a child that Eliott had adopted when she was a couple months old and Eliott was 18 at the time. Kara's parents had died in a car crash and when Eliott's father wanted to put the baby up for adoption, she adopted Kara herself.

If I haven't said it before on my stories, Eliott (formally Camille) is daughter to James Logan Howlett and Silver Fox. She was born in Vancouver, Canada. Eliott stands at about 5'7. She works part time as a waitress/singer at a classic jazz bar downstairs of her apartment where she is living with now thirteen year old Damian Wayne and three year Kara Lynn. As you seen and read in the last chapter, Eliott and Dick had hooked up, don't worry, there will be more of that and even some girl fights. So stay turn everyone :D


End file.
